


In the Shadows

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Having Carlos at his mercy, Harry does something a bit unexpected.Warning: Slightly dark. Mentions of blood. Carlos & Evie's friendship gives me life.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Az árnyékok között](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738189) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



He knew this was a bad idea. Splitting up was always a bad idea, but of course no one wanted to lesson to him. He was too young by their standards and apparently didn’t know how to do anything. Only Evie seemed to consider his words, then again she always did. She was his first real friend and always took his feelings into consideration. This was no different. 

His blue haired friend agreed. They shouldn’t go off on their own, not when they wanted to trail after some of Uma’s crew. Evie had made to come with him as he followed after Gil, but Mal quickly shot her down. 

“Listen, we’ll cover more ground this way. Stick to the shadows, don’t let them see you. We’ll meet back at the usual spot.” She waited to make sure they followed their own paths, before setting off after Uma.

Carlos laughed quietly to himself. There were still times she scared him or that he even hated her; times like tonight where she got as demanding as her mother and ignored everyone’s feelings but her own. It was a rocky friendship for sure, but it was getting better. 

While he really hadn’t wanted to go on his own. He did as he was asked, following Gil from within the shadows. He may not have been as tall or as confrontational as Jay, but he had his ways of making life on the Isle simpler. Keeping himself hidden being one of his many specialties. His height made stalking someone a hundred times easier. 

He thought of Evie as he silently continued. She wasn’t as stealthy as they were. Her ten year banishment having kept her from learning the proper ways of the Isle, but they worked with her. Jay taught her the ways of the thief, picking pockets and stealing from stands with the slightest of hands or in her case flirting. Mal taught her how to be bad and strike fear into the hearts of those around her. Not that Evie needed help, she got this look in her eyes when angry that made even Mal take a step back. He got the pleasure of showing her how to melt into the shadows. Her heels no longer clicking harshly on the cobblestones of the Isle as she walked and she now knew all the best hiding spots if she found herself in trouble. 

“My, my, my,” Carlos jumped at the voice breaking through his thoughts. He blinked in surprise at the wall in front of him. Had he really been so lost in thought that he ended up at a dead end? “Lost yer pack, pup?”

He knew that voice. Carlos spun on his heel, covering his fear with a glare. Harry Hook stepped out from the shadows, a maniacal grin on his lips. 

“Ye be a bit ways from home,” the older boy laughed, stepping closer with each word. 

“Just, you know, taking in the sights,” Carlos lied, being sure to show the grinning teen no fear. He wondered how he’d lost Gil and ended with Harry on his tail. Jay was supposed to be the one dealing with him. 

“Uh huh,” Harry stopped just a few steps away, eyeing him from head to toe. “Taking in the sights ye say? Of Gil perhaps? Ye lost him a few streets back, pup. Yer buddy Jay should be following him now.”

Carlos backed away from the pirate, ignoring the growing grin on his face as his back hit the wall. Right, he thoughts had betrayed him and now he was trapped. He glanced quickly down at Harry’s side where his sword was safely, for the moment, tucked in it’s scabbard. Harry’s silver hook tapped lightly against his torn breeches. He tried not to flinch when Harry noticed his gaze and brought the hook’s pointed tip to the wall beside him. The awful screeching that followed had Carlos reaching for his ears, Harry’s wicked smile all he could focus on.

“Scared pup?” Carlos cowered back as Harry’s hook embedded into the worn stone beside his head, Harry’s grinning face only a few inches from his own. 

Carlos stood his ground, straightening himself as he meet stormy blue eyes with a heated glare. “Of you, don’t make me laugh Hook.” Thanks to the pirates lack of issue with personal space, Carlos felt as Harry’s shoulders shook with laughter. 

“Ye can act tough, pup, but dem eyes sing a different tune,” Harry’s hook was cool as the teen traced his cheek with it. Carlos drew on all his lessons with Jay, keeping his cool as best he can as Harry examined his face. He only cringed when the sharp tip of the hook bit into his skin. He could feel the wound opening, it stung and would possibly leave a nasty little scar. 

Harry chuckled, warm air blowing into Carlos’ face as he withdrew the hook. Blue eyes shone as he brought the hook between them, Carlos’ throat closing up at the sight of his blood on the tip. He expected Harry to tease and brush it against his pants or - more likely- Carlos’s shirt. He hadn’t expected the pirate to lick it clean. Nose scrunched up in disgust, Carlos looked away.

“Delicious,” Harry whispered, his hot breath against Carlos’ ear. 

“You sick bastard!” Carlos snapped, turning his head back to face him, eyes growing wide as Harry’s lips crashed onto his. Carlos stood perfectly still as Harry kissed him. This was wrong. All wrong. The pirate seemed to be full of surprises today. Only a moment passed before Carlos gained back his senses, biting the pirates lower lip so hard he drew blood. Harry pulled back with a yelp, blue eyes seething as Carlos spat what little blood had entered his mouth off to the side. 

“You little-”

“Carlos! Carlos, where are you?” Evie’s voice worriedly called from somewhere nearby. 

Harry growled at the disturbance, finally stepping away from him. He wiped his mouth with the back of a leather covered hand. “We’ll finish this later, pup.” With a wink, Harry turned on his heel, his red coat tails whipping behind him as he disappeared. 

Carlos sighed in relief, his head smacking against the stone wall behind him. “Ow,” rubbing the back of his head, Carlos pushed himself off the way and left the alley, nearly crashing into Evie as he did.

“Thank Hades,” Evie huffed, her arms wrapping around him tightly as she drew him into a hug, “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine,” he assured her, his voice muffled against the fabric of her dress.

“I know but-” her words stop short when she pulled him back to look at him, her eyes zeroing in on the wound on his cheek. “What happened?”

“About that,” he knew lying wasn’t an option with Evie. She was far too good at picking up on a lie. He didn’t want to tell her about his run in with Harry because he knew she’d worry, but he did anyway, making her promise to not tell Mal or Jay the truth behind his now mark.

He just hoped this was the last of his solo run-ins with the pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure if I was going to post this under 'Drabbling Descendants' or not. Considering I consider drabbles about 500 words and less and ficlets to be below 1k and this went over 1k words it got its own little thing.
> 
> Hehe and thanks to Tumblr requests, I have at least eight more Harlos related drabbles/one-shots coming in the future. Along with like eleven Hevie requests. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! I personally like how it came out, so feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
